Son Of Darkness
by Shigami Haruto
Summary: Hyoudo Naruto hanyalaah seorang pemuda biasa yang tiba-tiba direinkarnassikan menjadi Iblis.Tapi jika dia hanyalah pemuda biasa tapi kenapa fraksi lain malah kaget saat dia direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis terutama para dewa greek dan membuat pegunungan olympus heboh


**"Son Of Darkness"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High school dxd by Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:Typo-/Miss Typo,ooc,Strong!Naruto,GodLike!Naruto,Alur berantakan,tidak sesuai eyd dll**

 **Summary:Hyoudo Naruto hanyalaah seorang pemuda biasa yang tiba-tiba direinkarnassikan menjadi jika dia hanyalah pemuda biasa tapi kenapa fraksi lain malah kaget saat dia direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis terutama para dewa greek dan membuat pegunungan olympus heboh**

 **Gelap,** Tempat apa ini kenapa semua gelap apa yang terjadi padaku kenapa aku ada ditempat ini seingatku aku baru pulang sekolah lalu ah ya aku ingat

Flaashback

'Bagus sudah malam aku teerlambat pulang pasti kaa-chan akan marah kenaapaa sih saat aku ketidduran tidak ada yang membangunkaanku dan lagi adik sialan itu kenapa malah meninggalkanku dasar adik kurang ajar' Batinku kesal pada adikku

Aku terus memikirkan adik sialan ittu hingga tanpa sadar aku sampai di sebuah taman dan saat ditengah taman disekitar air mancur aku melihat adik sialan itu sedang bemesraan dengn seorang sepertiny otakku mulai kacau karena di sekolah aku hanya tidur dan baru bangun saat maalam tiba 'baiklah Naruto tenangkan dirimu ' batinku mencoba menenangkan diriku lalu aku mengusap kedua mataku lalu aku meihat ke air mancur lagi dan yang kulihat malah semakin kacau gadis yang bersama adikku tiba-tiba lari kearah air terjun dan tiba-tiba pakainnya berubah dan muncul sayap gagak

"aku sangan senang dengan permainan kencan kita ini dan aku akan menyimpan hadiah ini untukmu jadi bersiaplah untuk mati" Terdengar suara dari gadis yang bersama dengaan adiku dan ditangannya tibi-tiba muncul sebuah tombak yang bersinar seperti cahaya atau memang cahaya dan di bersiap melemparkannya keadikku yang masih syok atau dia malah mmikirkaan pakaian dari gadis itu yang berubah menjadi sangantt minim 'dasar adik bodoh apa dia ingin mati' makiku dalam hati pada adikku karena saat tombak itu sudah dilempar dia massih tetap diam tidak bergerak

"Issei apa yang kau lakukan menghidarlah bodoh!" Teriakku sambil berlari karahnya dan beruntungnya aku sempat menubruknyaa sehinga tombak itu mengenai tanah

"oi Issei apa kau tiak apa-apa?" Tanyaku pada adikku yang masih syok

"Nii-san apa yang terjadi ?" Tanyanya dengan kesadaran yang mulai agak keembali

"Itu kata-kataku bodoh!" Teriakku padanya sambil memukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin agar dia benar-benar sadar

"Ittai kenapa kau memukulku kuso!aniki!" Teriaknya balik kepadaku yang membuatku ingin sekali menghajarnya saat ini juga tapi sebuah suara membuatku berhenti

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menggangguku untuk membunuhnya sialan!" Makinya padaku tapi saat aku mau membalas tiba-tiba dia melemparkan tombak cahayanya lagi dan kali ini lima tombak sekaligus aku mencoba menghindarinya tapi salah satu tombak berhasil menusukku

"cught!"suaraku saat memuntahkan darahku

"Nii-san apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya adikku yang terbodoh ini sudah jelas tombak ini menusukku dan membuatku memuntahkan darah tapi dia masih bertaya aku ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi kesaadaraku mulai memudar dan halterakhir yang kulihat adalh adik bodohku yang ambruk di sampingku

'Kenapa yabng mati disampingku adik sialan ini kenapa bukan wanita cantik seperti Gremory-san atau Himejima-san sialan' Apa yang kupikirkan kenapa akau malah memikirkan dua Onee-sama itu saat sekarat begini kenapa kemesumanku kambuh disaat seperti ini 'sial'

Flashback end

Apa aku sudah mati sepertinya begitu tombak itu mengenai dadaku tapi ada hal aneh apa saat mati tubuhu jadi berat dan sulit untuk bernafas 'tunggu bernafas' apa sat mati masih bisa bernafas

Aku mulai membuka mataku pelan-pelan dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah warna merah crimson 'apa aku di surga ya' batinku bingung karena mencium harum wangi dari hidungku yang membuatku sangat nyaman dan saat aku menggerakkan tanganku

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Terdengar suara desaahan dari dadaku

"Eh apa ini" ucapku tak sadar dan mengulangi hal itu lagi dan terdengar suara desahan lagi

"aaaah! Ternyata kaau juga mesum Hyudou Naruto-kun" Suara ini jangan-jangan

"Ohayou" Sapa gadis berambut merah dengan keaadan telanjang yang membuat otakku tia-tiba blank

"Ohayou" Sapaku balik tanpa sadar

"Ada apa denganmu kenapa wajahmu separti melihat hantu" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan alis bingung

"Etto Gremory-san apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku" Tanyaku mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin

"Naruto,Issei cepat bangun!" Teriak ibuku yang mulai naik tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana ada kamarku dan sebelahnya kamar Issei

"Ha'i kaa-chan apa nii-san sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara adikku yang sepertinya sudah keluar kamar

"sepertinya kakakmu masih didalam kamarnya" Jawab ibuka sambil mulai melangkah menuju kamarku

"Gawat!" Teriakku panik

"sial bagaimana kalau mereka melihatku yang sedang telanjang bersama dengann bersama seorang gadis" Gumamku panik sambil berniat bangkit dari tidurku tapi entah sial atau beruntung aku malah jatuh dan menimpa Gremory-san

"Naruto bangun sudah pa.." ucapan ibuku berhenti saat membuka pintu kamarku dan melihat aku yang sedang menindih Gremory-san

"Ohayou Okaa-sama" Sapa Gremory-san pada ibuku

"Otou-san lihat Narut! Dia tidur dengan gadis!" Teriak ibuku sambil berlari menuruni tangga

"Apa!" Terdengar suara teriakkan dari ayahku dan juga adikku

"Sial siapa gadis yang tidur bersama nii-san sialan itu aku ingin melihatnya" Teriak adikku dan sepertinya dia mulai menaiki tangga meuju kamarku

"Nii-san kau tid..." kata-katanya berhenti saat membuka pintu karena dia melihatku yang masih menindih Gremory-san

"Sialan kau Nii-san kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan Riass-senpai" Bentak adikku padaku

'jduak!' terdengar suara pintu yanng berbenturan dengan kepala adikku

"Sial bagaimana aku menjelaskan situasi ini" Gumamku sedikit frustasi

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun biarkan aku saja yang menjelaska kepada keluargamu" Kata Gremory-san mencoba menenangkanku tapi aku masih bingung apa yang terjadi hingga kami telanjang bersama apa semalam kami melakukan..

"Tenang saja aku masih perawan" terdengar suara Gremory-san lagi sepertinya dia bisa membac pikirankku

'syukurlah' eh kenapa aku maalaah bersyukur seharusnnya aku argg! Sial pikiranku kenapa malah memikirkan hal mesum

"Ano..Gremory-san apa yang terjadi hingga kita tidur bersama?" Tanyaku bimgung kepada Gremory-san

"Kemarin kau terluka parah jadi aku menyembuhkanmu" Jawabnya yang malah membuatku bingung

"kalau ada pertanyaan lain kau tanyakan nanti saja disekolah" Sambungnya yang memmbuatku diam

Aku masih heran keenapa kedua orang tuaku tidak heboh setelah mendengar alasan konyol Gremory –san dan saat ak menyakannya dia malah mengatakan akan menjawab pertanyaanku nanti sepulang sekolah

"Itudia si sialan" Terrdengar suara dari adikku dan dua temannya dan saat aku mendekat hendak menyapa mereaka

"Duak!"

"sial kenapa kalian mmuklku!" Terikku kesal pada mereka bertiga

" Siaalan kau senpa! kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan Rias-senpai" kata dua teman Iseei beersamaan

"Oi apa alasan kalian emukulku dan apa hubungannya aaku tidur dengan Gremory-san ddengan kalian!" bentakku geram pada kelakuan mereka bertiga

"Tentu saja ada kita adalah teman senasib kenapa kau malah mngghiaanati kami" Kata Matsuda mendramatisir

"sipa yang senasib dengan kalian aku hanya korban dari adikku yang mesum ini hingga para murid lain mengira aku juga mesum sialan jadi aku bukan bagia dari kelompo kalian" Teriakku pada mereka bertiga yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya hingga mendapat julikan Trio Mesum

"Daripada kalian kuhajar sebaiknyaa kalian pergi" Perintahku dengan dinngin dan mereka langsung laari entah kemana ya memang saat aku marah mereka bertiga pasti akan langsu lari tapi bukn hanya mereka bertiga hampiir semua orang yang melihatku marah pada lari entah kenapa aku juga tidak mengertti tapi dulu aku perah bertanya pada Issei dan da mengatakan ssaat aku marah aku sangat menakutkan

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah datang baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tapi sebelum itu aku mau bertanya padaa kalian kalian berdua apa kalan percaya pada iblis?" Terdengar suara dari Gremory-san yang bertanya tentang iblis

"Entaahlah antara percaya dan tidak" Jawabk padany

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Gremory-san lagi

"maksudku aku percya karena aku tidak terlalu tahu apa saja yang ada didunia ini dan tidak kearena aku belum pernah melihatnya" Jawabku lagi dan membuatnya seddikkit menaikkan sudubibirnya entah menyerngai atau terssenyum

"Kau memang menarik Naruutokun" Katanya padaku

"bagaimana jika aku mengatakan jika akundlah kau percaya?" Tanyaanyaa lagi yng membuatku bim=ngung

"Kalau kau iblis apa buktinya" Tanyaku padanya dan tiba-tiba keluar sayap dari pinggulnya diikuti semua orang yang ada diruang klub ini termasuk aku dan Issei.

TBC OR END


End file.
